Labyrinthe souterrain
by Iku Mitsu
Summary: bon ses ma première fic j'espère quel vous plaira.C'est l'histoire d'une fille nommé Miku qui se retrouve sur une île déserte,ne retrouvant plus son frère elle part à sa recherche et se retrouve dans un labyrinthe avec quelqu'un...pour savoir la suite vous n'avez qu'à lire.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Fanfiction**_

_**Voici ma 1er fanfiction:**_

_**Auteur:Iku Mitsu ou Mitsuhiku**_

_**Titre:Le labyrinthe souterrain**_

_**Résumer:Une jeune fille se retrouve sur une île inconnu , partie a la recherche de son grand-frère se retrouve dans une grotte , voit une lumière la touche et se retrouve dans un autre endroit...**_

_**Personnages: Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid, Hatsune Mikuo, Hatsune Miku, Sukone Tei, Gumi**_

_**Genre:Fantastique , romance...**_

_**Aide**_

_**(N/A: Kon'nichiwa) = Note de l'auteur**_

_**Mitsu: Kon'nichiwa = Dialogue**_

_**\- Kon'nichiwa - = Pensée**_

_**POV Mitsu = (Point Of View)Point de vue de la personne (le nom écrit aprés POV)ce que pense la personne.**_

_**Personnages**_

_**Hatsune Miku**_

_**Kagamine Len**_

_**Vocaloid**_

_**Jus Tei**_

_**Megpoid caoutchouc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Moi:Kon'nichiwa,je m'appelle Iku Mitsu(bien sur se n'est pas mon prénom)c'est ma 1er fanfic,pardonner moi pour tous c'est faute -.-

Miku:coucou,sa va ?^-^

Moi:Salut oui et toi ^^

miku:Oui^-^

Len:Yo les filles :D

Moi:Salut Len,toujours kawaii

Len:(rougit) m-merci°/°

Miku:(pince les joue de Len)Len est trop mignon quand il rougit^/^

Moi:Sa serait pas Rin là bas ?

Miku:Ou ?

Len:RIN,ICI

Miku:Elle est avec Mikuo

Moi:Les deus amoureux

Mikuo et Rin:(rougit) quoi !

Moi:Sinon sa va ?

Rin:Oui,ou est Miku

Moi:Derrière toi

Miku: Salut Rin

Rin:Miku,tu ma manquée

Mikuo:Mitsu j'espère que ton histoire va être bien,débutante

Moi:T'es méchant -.-

Len:alors quel couple ?

Moi:alors ses LenxMiku et Rinxmikuo ^-^

Miku,Mikuo,Len et Rin:(rougit)Qu-quoi °/°

Moi:Sa vous dérange -_-#

Len:Non,au contraire je suis heureux(fait un câlin a Miku)

Miku:(rougit)

Mikuo:Touche pas a ma sœur !

Rin:(fait un bisou sur la joue de Mikuo)

Moi:Awwwwww,trop mignon(prend des photos)

Miku:Bon commençons l'histoire

Len:Avertissement,les personnages appartiennent a leur propriété pas a Mitsu

Moi:Mais l'histoire si car au dernière nouvelle mon imagination m'appartient

Rin: commençons (créer)

Kaito:J'ai hâte de voir

Moi:Tu viens d'où ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1:L'ile inconnu**

POV Miku

-_Mmmmh_\- j'ouvre mes yeux -_ou je suis_\- je vois un ciel bleu, je ressens une vive suis allonger sur quelque chose de mou,je regarde,du sable,je me lève et vois une mer sans fin;sur la plage il y a des valises et et quelque bout de ferraille.

Je me souviens d'être assis dans un bus avec mon frère,on

étais au bord d'une falaise,le bus a eu un accident et tomber a la mer.

J'éternue -_j'ai froid_\- normal,je suis tremper;je cherche ma

valise,je la trouve,je prend un tee-shirt et short je trouve un

endroit pour m'habiller et m'habille.

En fait je m'appelle Hatsune Miku ,j'ai 15 ans(je suis plutôt

petite)j'ai des cheveux et des yeux de couleur turquoise

(naturel)attacher en deux couettes très longue(jusqu'au genoux)j'ai les même couleur de yeux que mes cheveux;

j'adore la musique,j'aime chanter,écrire des chanson,jouer du piano,un peu danser et je suis une otakue.J'adore les poireaux.

Après mettre changer,j'ai très faim,je prend un demi sandwich,je prend un petit sac a dos et j'y mes 2 bouteilles d'eau,de la nourritures,une lampe torche,une mini couvertures;je fouille dans les autres valise,un paquet

d'allumette et un...téléphone -_merci Kami-sama_\- mais il y a

léger problème...IL N'Y A PAS DE WI-FI!super je commence a paniquer

Miku:c'est pas vrai,c'est pas vrai,c'est pas vrai;comment je

vais demandai de l' je vais mourir ici,je

pourrais jamais devenir chanteuse,avoir un petit ami,me marier,avoir des enfant...

après 30 minutes de panication(N/A:je sais ce mot n'existe pas...du moins je pense...)je me calme mais d'un coup je me rappelle de mon grand-frère et je repanique(N/A:bon...)comme une malade.

Mon frère s'appelle Mikuo,il me ressemble mais en version garçon et sans les couettes,il aime chanter et jouer de la guitare,il est aussi un otaku (et à l'école il avait même des fan-girls) il est très beau(non pas d'inceste)il adore les poireaux et il 16 ans.

Après 10 minutes de repaniquation(N/A:je sais...)j'ai met des bottes noir et je vais dans la foret pour chercher mon frère suis arriver dans une petit clairière il y a de magnifique fleur qui sent extrêmement bon,j'ai pris une jolie fleur noir qui sent plus bon qu'une rose(N/A:j'ai le droit de tout inventer dans ma fanfic)je les mis sur mes cheveux et pris quelques autre puis le met dans mon sac, j'entends du bruit qui provient du buisson qui est on face de moi

Miku:qui est-ce?-_peut être un animal_-

je m'approche du buisson,mais la chose s'enfuit et me fait tomber par terre.

Après une 1 heure de marche je vois un grand bâtiment qui ressemble a un hôpital et j'entre(vraiment sale)je regarde autour,il y a beaucoup de porte,j'avance devant moi se trouve une grande porte est écrit "Salle d'expérience"super pour la discrétion,j'entre et je vois des lit,il y a beaucoup de sang,des outils et de machine d'expérience **\- génial la décoration - **je sors de la salle

Miku: Mikuo, tu es la ?

Personne,j'avance et d'un coup un morceau du plafond s'effondre devant moi

Miku:Ah,j'ai faille avoir un accident

j'entend des bruit de pas venir par ici,je me retourne,personne -_je ferais mieux de partir_\- j'avance,j'entends un autre bruit,comme si quelque chose de lourd roule,je me retourne et je vois une géante boule de pierre rouler vers moi

Miku:qu'est ce que une boule géante fait ici?!

je commence a courir(comme une malade)

Miku: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Je trouve la sortie je sors mais comme j'ai eu peur je continue de courir,après quelque mètre je m'arrête,je sors une bouteille d'eau et bois,je commence a marcher

Miku:c'est pas vrai dans quel pétrin je me suis mis,d'habitude ses le grand-frère qui viens sauver la petit,mais non !

je regarde le téléphone -_aucun signal_ T^T- il est que 13h05 je soupir,j'arrive dans une autre clairière,il y a un pommier mon ventre gargouille,je prend une pomme et avance.

Sa fait 2 long heures que je marche,j'ai manger un m'arrête et devant moi ce trouve une grotte,j'entre

Invité: Mikuo, Mikuo

personne,je repart mais je vois une lumière(petit)jaune,je regard de plus près -_une petite boule de lumière ?_\- elle avance et je la suis,après 15 minutes elle s'arrête,je la touche et...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moi:laisser des commentaires,arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Moi:avertissement les personnages appartiennent leur propriété respective;bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(parle très vite)Dans le chapitre précèdent Miku se retrouve dans une ile cherchent son frère Mikuo trouve un bâtiment après qu'elle est faillie se faire écraser comme un omelette elle trouve une grotte, voit une petite boule de lumière la suit et la touche...la suite maintenant

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-T-T

Chapitre 2:fatiguer,rencontre et couverture

POV Miku

Je me retrouve dans un autre endroit,il fait sombre,je voit presque rien,je cherche la lampe torche -_trouver !_\- je l'allume,j'avance,il faut a tout prix que je retrouve Mikuo -_je me demande ou il est ?et surtout si il est en vie,Kami-sama s'il vous plait qu'il soit en vie_\- je commence a avoir un peu peur -_vaudrait mieux éteindre cette lampe sinon il est mort_\- par chance il y avait une mousse rose bizarre sur les paroi et un peu par terre qui brille,je regard le téléphone,presque plus de batterie -_ses pas vrai _T-T - il est 17h59;j'avance,j'avance,j'avance et j'avance je commence a avoir mal au pied,je suis fatiguer,je commence courir,tout le temps la même image,ce noir et ce rose,je trébuche,je tombe sur un truc liquide et visqueux,je prend la lampe et l'allume

Miku:d-du...sang!

juste a côté le bracelet de charme de mon grand frère(un poireau avec une note de musique;le même que le mien ^-^)je commence a paniquer,j'ai envie de pleurer -_non,je doit me retenir_\- je me lève,prend le bracelet et continue de marcher,je range la lampe.

(Quelques heures plus tard)J'en peut plus -_non je dois continuer,Mikuo est en danger,je ne peut pas m'arrêter_\- j'en peut plus,je tombe et vais vers la pays des rêves...et des cauchemars.

je sentit quelque chose de dur tomber sur ma tête,j'ouvre mes yeux -_ce n'étais pas un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar_\- (soupir)je vois quelqu'un en face de moi;je me lève en sursaut,prend la lampe et pointe vers lui...c'est un garçon,il a les cheveux blond jaune attacher en petit queux de cheval,les yeux était de magnifique yeux bleu glacial céruléen (N/A:j'en ai des frisson -q- ) il avait l'air d'avoir 15 ou16 ans sa peau était plutôt pale,il avait un tatouage ou un truc du genre sur sa joue droite,il porte un bermuda noir et un tee-shirt qui ressembler a celle d'un écolier avec une cravate,il est plutôt mignon...

Garçon:Vous êtes enfin réveiller

Miku:Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

Garçon:mmmmh,un peu prés 5 heures

Miku:oh

Il a une magnifique voix

Garçon:Et qu'est ce que un humain vient faire ici ?

Miku:d'abord qui êtes vous ?

Garçon:C'est moi qui pose les question ici !(dit froidement)

-pour qui ce prend t-il !-

Miku:J'ai échouer sur cette ile et j'ai vue une grotte et il y avait une petite lumière jaune,je l'ai toucher et je me suis retrouver savez ou nous sommes ...

Garçon:Kagamine Len

Miku:Merci, tu sais ou on est ?

Len:dans le labyrinthe souterrain (parle toujours monotonement)

Miku:A oui je m'appelle Hatsune Miku

Len:(soupir)Il y a beaucoup d'humains qui viennent ses temps-ci

Miku:Quoi,qui ?

Len:...

Miku:S'il te plait

Len:Un garçon qui te ressemble

Miku:est ces qui qui l'on emmené

Len:les gardes blancs

Miku:Comment tu sais sa !Tu es avec eux ?!

Len:Je sais parce que je l'ai vu l'emporter

Miku;A,gomen mais tu n'a pas essayer de le sauver

Len:Pourquoi je sauverai un inconnu ?

Miku:qu'est ce qu'il vont le faire ?

Len:(hausse les épaule)Peut être le tuer

Miku:QUOI !

Je m'apprête a partir quand je pense a quelque chose

Miku:Dis Len-san...

Len:Appelle moi Kagamine-san

Miku:-il m'énerve -Je veut dire Kagamine-san tu sais ou les gardes blanc l'ont emmener ?

Len:Pourquoi

Miku:Pour aller sauver mon frère

Len:Tu cours a ta perte

Miku:Tu me crois incapable !

Len:Avec les gardes blanc et les monstres j'en doute et puis tu n'est pas la première

Miku:Hein?comment ça?elles sont ou ?

Len:Mort,tu coyer quoi?

Miku:Je vais quand même essayer,temps que je ne sais pas ou il est et comment il est !

Len:Alors bonne chance (commence a partir)

Miku:A- attend,revenez,s'i-il vous plait !

Len:Je suis juste ici

Miku:oh

Len:Tu veut quoi

Miku:Et bien...vous savez ou est l'endroit ou ils les ont emmener ?

Len:Oui mais sa ne sert a rien juste a votre perte

Miku:Au sa va

Len:Tu es vraiment idiote

Miku:-_-# est toi un crétin

super ces le début d'une magnifique et belle amitié.

Sa fait des heures qu'on marche,il est trop rapide et il fait de plus en plus sombre,déjà que j'avais du mal a ne plus avoir peur du noir quand j'étais petite,je crois que ma peur commence a remonte a la surface -_il ne faut pas que je montre que j'ai peur...surtout devant ce garçon- _je sors ma lampe pour éclairer mon chemin et celle de l'autre,je cours après lui

Miku:On s'arrête quand,je suis fatiguer !

Len:En s'arrête quand sa sera l'heure paresseuse

Miku:-_-

Après quelque minutes de silence

Len:Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

Miku:heu...une lampe torche

Len:Avec quoi sa fonctionne ?

Miku:Avec des piles

Len:oh...et...ses quoi des piles ?

Miku:T'es vraiment un humain !?

Len:Oui mais j'ai toujours vécu ici !

Miku:Tout seul ?

Len:Non avec ma sœur

Miku:Elle est ou ?

Len:...

je regarde vers lui et vois ces yeux triste et inquiet.

Miku:heu...Len-san tu as faim ?

Len: ses Kagamine-san et quoi

Miku:-_- tu as faim

Len:Non!

et il avance plus vite -_ces un robot ou quoi_\- je regarde le téléphone 5h du matin,plus que 15**%** de batterie et toujours pas de wi-fi.

5h que on marche et je dois quelque fois courir pour le rattraper,je ferme la lampe car il a presque plus de batterie,je soupir.

J'en peut plus sa fait presque 10 h,10 HEURES qu'on marche et il veut toujours pas s'arrêter,et en plus j'ai faiiiiiim

Len:On s'arrête ici

Miku:Merci Kami-sama

je m'effondre comme une sac a patates

Len:Il y a quoi dans ton sac ?

Miku:De la nourriture,de l'eau,une couverture,des allumettes et un téléphone

Len:oh,bon on va manger

Miku:C'est maintenant que tu as faim

Len:Oui

je prépare le feu pour nous réchauffer;on mange un peu de riz et bois de l'eau

Miku:Cette couverture peut couvrir 2 personnes

Len:Je vais devoir dormir a coté de vous !

Miku:(rougit un peu)Je crois...que oui

et nous nous endormons pour le bonheur...ou le malheur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moi:enfin terminer on...3 un commentaires ou un avis arigatou^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction(4):Labyrinth souterrain

Fanfiction

Moi:Personnage des Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas a part les gardes,monstre et petite fille... photo ne m'appartienne pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(parle très très vite)Dans le chapitre précèdent Miku tombe par terre et trouve une flaque de sang juste a cotè le bracelet de son frè n'arrête pas de marcher mais tombe dans le sommeil après s'être éveiller voit un garçon juste devant elle son nom Kagamine Len

Miku:il est très mignon

(racle sa gorge)après que Len a accepter de l'aider

Miku:avec beaucoup de difficulté

(lance un regard noir)les 2 continuais de marcher mais Miku fatiguer demande de s'arrêter et les 2 dorment...la suite maintenant.

Chapitre 3:Noir

POV ?

Toujours se noir,toujours se froid;combien de temps j'ai passer ici ?,

je n'en sais rien,j'essaye de croire,je n'arrive pas a savoir,ou,quand,pourquoi...

POV Miku

Len:Et belle au bois dormant réveille toi

Miku:mmh,encore 5 minutes

Len:si tu veut trouver ton frère transformer en charpie alors d'accord

Miku:hein,quoi,oui réveiller

Je me leve et commence a préparer le petit déjeuner

Miku:Len-kun

Len:Kagamine-san

Miku:"Kagamine-san"peut tu ramasser la couverture,merci

Len ramasse la couverture,après avoir manger,nous avons commencer a marcher,je prend le téléphone,plus que 9% de batterie et il est 00h00;Len regarde l'objet avec curiosité

Len:Qu'est ce que ses ?

Miku:un téléphone

Len:oh...est sa sert a quoi ?

Miku:a téléphoner

Len:sa m'aide pas beaucoup...

Miku:Tu peut téléphoner et envoyer des messages a quelqu'un a condition d'avoir du wi-fi mais tu peut aussi écouter de la musique et jouer a des jeux

Len:...et ses quoi du wi-fi

Miku:Ses...heu...mmh c'est une technologie qui permet de créer des réseaux sans file

Len:ah...

il y a un graaaand silence -pourquoi est-il si rapide- 4h qu'on marche,j'ai envoyer un message espérant qu'il parviendra a quelqu'un,4h01,3 jour que je suis arriver sur cette ile et je suis fatiguer mes pied me font mal et quelque fois je dois courir parce que ce crétin marche trop vite et quand je trébuche,il attend juste 5s et continue a marcher !  
Miku:J'aurais jamais du quitter le club de randonner  
Len:un club de randonner...  
Miku:tu sais ses quoi ?au moins...  
Len:bien sur que oui baka !  
Miku:le baka ici ses toi !  
Len:a bon paresseuse  
Miku:au sa va toi,tu marche trop vite !  
Len:et toi comme un escargot  
Miku:heiiiiiin !  
une veine a éclater sur ma tête

Miku:tu sais se quel te dit paresseuse,tu sais !  
Len:elle me dit quoi !  
Miku:elle te dit...  
Len a mis sa main sur ma bouche et me dit de se taire ,il commence a prendre son épée,j'entends des pas  
Len:fait attention(chuchote)  
Miku:s'est qui ?(chuchote)  
les pas s'arrête,j'avance derrière Len et je vois une petite fille tenant un ours en peluche et elle pleure

Miku:U-un enfant  
Len:fait attentions  
Miku:mais ses juste un enfant et en plus elle pleure  
je m'approche de l'enfant  
Len:Miku-chan revient ici !  
Miku:sa va(se me retourne pour voir la petite fille)  
qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Petite fille:ma...ma grande sœur...ouiiiiin  
Miku:et tu t'appelle comment ?  
Petite fille:A-Ania(pleure)  
Miku:je m'appelle Miku  
Ania:ouin(sanglote)grande sœur  
Ania me fait un câlin  
_

POV Len

La petite fille nommé Ania s'approche de lui fait un câlin et s'approche de son cou pour pleurer...trop près a mon gout.

Je voit la petite qui se...se lèche les lèvres

POV Miku

Je sens comme si quelqu'un et en train de lécher mon cou

Miku:heu...Ania tu fait quoi ?...

Ania:délicieux

Miku:Ania !

Len:éloigne toi d'elle !

j'essaie de m'éloigner d'elle mais j'y arrive pas -elle me tient trop fort-

Miku:Elle me sert trop fort(ma voix commence a paniquer)

Len:laisse la

Ania:délicieux,délicieux tellement délicieux

je regarde vers Ania,sa bouche s'ouvre en me révèlent des dent pointu rouge,sa bouche devient plus grande que sa tête,je me débat en tant que je s'approche de mon cou de plus en plus -pourquoi je suis faible- je ferme mes yeux très fort en m'attendent a une grande douleur...

J'entends un grand cri,j'ouvre mes yeux doucement et voit que Ania ma lâcher et qu'elle est tomber par sang blanc sort de sa blessure

Miku:Kami-sama...merci Kagamine-san

Len:ne te fit plus au apparence

Miku:oui...la prochaine fois je ferai attention la prochaine fois

Len:si il y en a une

Miku:hein ?

Len:rien

il m'aide a me relever et continue de marcher en silence.

La suite prochainement

Moi:coucou...je sais sa fait plusieurs jour mais j'ai finis \\(^.^)/

bon maintenant il y a de l'action

laisser des commentaires et des avis arigatou


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Moi:coucou,alors comment vous trouver mon histoire ?

Miku:Len-kun est trop méchant !

Len:mais c'est pas de ma faute,c'est la faute de Mitsu !

Moi:arrête de mettre la faute sur moi

Miku:et arrête de m'insulter T^T

Len:ne pleure pas gomennasai

Rin:mon frère est un crétin

Mikuo:si il arrive quelque chose a ma sœur je te tue =_=

Len:pourquoi moi(soupir)de toute façon les personnages n'appartiennent pas a Mitsu...chance

Moi:Quooooooooooiiiiiiiii !

Miku:commençons l'histoire TT

3

(parle rapidement)Dans le chapitre précèdent Miku et Len après être réveiller continue a le qu'il marcher ils commence a parler et la discussion ses transformer en querelle,après un moment il voit une petite fille .Miku va la parler mais Len est sur que cette fille n'est pas fille nommée Ania essaie de manger Miku mais Len a réussi a tuer Ania. L'aventure continue ;)

Chapitre 4:Yeux de caméléon

POV ?

Toujours,toujours se noir . Aie j'ai mal a la tête,je touche mon front,du sang,je prend la petite lampe torche que j'ai sur moi,je regarde partout,du noir et aucune sortie;je regarde mon bras -_**mon bracelet !**_-,je le cherche mais ne le trouve pas alors je laisse tomber.

Je me demande où est ma sœur et si elle est en vie

Je sors une photo de ma poche,une photo d'elle et moi,je souris.

#############################################################

POV Miku

Miku:Leeeeeeeeeen-saaaaaan

Len:c'est Kagamine-san

Miku:je suis fatigueeeer

Len:a bon,moi je suis pas fatiguer

Miku:tu serais pas un robot quelque fois ?

Len:non baka par rapport aux autres je fais du sport

Miku:mais sa fait presque 10h qu'on marche !

Len:mais je t'ai laisser une pose tout à l'heure

Miku:mais elle n'a durer que 5s et en plus ses parce que j'ai trébucher !(N/a:oui...elle trébuche beaucoup...)

Len:hein...

Miku:tu sais que tu m'énerve

Len:tu sais que tu es casse-pied

Miku:baka !

Len:crétine !

Miku:idiot !

Len:paresseuse !

Miku:robot !

je croise mes bras et Len et moi regardons vers le mur et nous continuent a marcher.

Le silence devenais insupportable

Miku:tu as faim ?

Len:non et toi ?

Miku:(mon ventre commence a gargouiller)o-oui ^/^

Len:on s'arrête ici pour manger

Miku:ouiiiiii \\(^-^)/

après avoir manger on repart

(quelque heures on passer)

Len:pourquoi tu recherche cette personne ?

Miku:c'est mon grand frère

Len:oh...

POV ?

Je me réveil,ma tête tourne un peu mais sa va -_**qu'est ce que j'ai faim**_\- je regarde dans ma poche,il reste des bonbons que j'ai acheter -_**dire que ma mère me disait que les bonbons étais mauvais et qu'il ne servait qu'a grossir**_\- après avoir manger quelques un de ses fabuleux bonbons,je me lève

?:Bon il faut que je trouve une sortie !

après quelque minutes de recherche j'entends des bruit de pas qui s'approche,je me retourne et voit un sorte de garde blanc...

?:je suis dans Alice au pays des merveilles !

Garde blanc:heu...non

?:dans Narnia !

G.b(garde blanc):heu...non

?:alors dans...

G.b:tais-toi,dis moi juste ton nom,ton prénom et ton age !

?:et pourquoi

G.b:je crois pas que ta envie de te retrouver sans tête -_-

?:je m'appelle Hatsune Mikuo et j'ai 16 ans

G.b:quelqu'un va te ramener a manger

Mikuo:ouiiiiiii \\(^-^)/

POV Miku

Miku:Soooo

Len:mm

Miku:tu aime bien être seul

Len:quelque fois oui et quelque fois non

Miku:ah...

Je sais pas de quoi parler et je m'ennuie tellement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'on nous observe,je me retourne,rien

Len:qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Miku:rien,juste le sentiment qu'on nous observe

Len:toi aussi tu la sentie

Après quelque minutes...

Miku:c'est moi ou j'entends des bruits ?

Len:c'est toi

Miku:on devrait qu'on même voir

Len:sa va !

Miku:d'accord,d'accord si tu le dit.

je ne sais plus depuis combien de jour on marche car se sataner téléphone a rendu l'âme -_-#,mais bon on si fait a la long.

Len:regarde une source d'eau

Miku:ou ?

Len:devant toi baka

Miku:a oui ? t'es sur que on peut la boire ?

Len:oui,elle est pur

Miku:d'accord

Len:va remplir les bouteilles

miku:pourquoi ses toujours moi qui fait tout ?

Len:je suis avec toi juste pour te montrer le chemin -.-

Miku:(fait le moue)

je suis aller remplir les bouteilles d' je l'ai ses remplie,je sent une petite secousse

Miku:qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Len:(prend son épée)recule !

je recule,d'un coup une tête géante sort de l'eau,il a des dents pointu,des yeux de caméléon et sa peau est de couleurs gris.

POV Len

C'est pas vrai,miku essaye de recule mais tombe et ce montre va la tuer si elle recule pas

Len:mais recule bon sang !

Miku:c'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

grand maintenant.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

POV Miku

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive plus a bouger,je suis paralyser,j'ai trop peur,je sens ma vision devenir flou,je suis en train de pleurer

Len:bouge !

Miku:j-j'y arrive pas !(pleure)

ce monstre s'approche a une grande vitesse vers moi - _**je vais mourir**_ \- je ferme les yeux,je ne sens rien,j'ouvre mes yeux et... je vois Len est devant moi avec son épée qu'il a enfoncé dans la gueule du monstre.

Le monstre rugit comme le crie de prend ma main et cours,juste devant nous il y a une mini-grotte,on rentre a l'intérieur.

Miku:m-merci

je m'assois a côté de Len,je rapproche mes genoux vers ma poitrine et enroule mes bras autour de mes monstre essaye de rentrer a l'intérieur de la grotte peut-être pour voir si on est à l'intérieur,il n'arrête pas de rugir et j'ai peur et ne peut m'empêcher de pleurer.

Je met ma tête sur l'épaule de Len

Miku:sa ne te dérange pas ?

Len:heu...heu...n-non

Len met son bras sur mon dos;je commence à m'endormir et ne sais plus se qui se passe.

...

Mitsu:et j'ai enfin terminer se chapitre et s'il vous plait laisser un avis ou un commentaire ^^ arigato. :3


End file.
